


moon river

by Parasite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, this is general just very happy cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: inspired by 60s musicKyoko stared at her clock and it only made her wonder- who the hell was knocking on her door this late at night?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 60





	moon river

The clicking of the ceiling fan above her was starting to worm inside her brain- getting louder and louder. 

She got up and walked over to her mp3 player and hit shuffle. Music flooded the room- it's an older english song. She thinks it's from the sixties? It didn’t really matter to her anyway- the woman's voice sounded nice and the music was serene enough to calm her but loud enough to cover that annoying fan noise that was distracting her. 

Kyoko moved back to her desk- straightening the documents on the table. This case was odd- but not unsolvable. It was making her think and she actually enjoyed that. Pushing her hair back out of her face, Kyoko started to re-read the file again. Her eyes scanned the words fast- speed reading coming easy to her. 

The arms of the clock moved as time went on-not that she noticed really. It wasn’t until a knock on her door that she broke out of her spell.

Looking at the time, she rubbed the back of her head, feeling a tad sore in her neck from bending over to read. Damn, it was late. She was walking to the door when it opened- revealing the one person who had the ability to do that, Celestia. 

“Celes- why are you here so late? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t I ask you the same question, Detective?” She was dressed in a silk nightie- her usual makeup was scrubbed off and she was holding a cup and saucer of what Kyoko could only guess was milk tea. Celestia walked in and sat down on her bed. She automatically crossed her legs, and sipped delicatally at her cup.

“What are you listening to?” 

“Do you know who Frank Sinatra is?” Kyoko asked as she began to put away the case documents in her various file cases in her room. 

“I’ve heard of him, yes.”

‘Well, this is his daughter singing. Her name is Nancy. My grandfather always liked listening to Sinatra- and I guess picked it up from him.”

Celestia nodded. 

“Her voice is nice.”

“Yeah. I agree.”

Sliding the last manila folder into one of her many drawers of papers, Kyoko sat down next to Celestia on her bed. Celestia slowly put her cup and saucer on the floor- being extremely careful with her motions. She then turned to face Kyoko. 

“Can I braid your hair?”

Kyoko felt her cheeks flush. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Celestia smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement. She wasn’t wearing contacts Kyoko noticed. That made sense. It was late- they probably would be irritating by now. 

“Gimme a second-” She slid off her ponytails in one swoop, carefully laying them on the bed. 

Kyoko's eyes widened at the sight of them. 

“Detective did you really think they were real?” Celestia joked- but Kyoko heard and felt a waver of nervousness in her voice. 

She was opening up to her. 

“No- I just-” She was struggling to find the words to help make the other girl feel less nervous. “It's just odd seeing you without them. But not a bad oddity. I, uh, like it. ”

Celestia smiled again. She reached out and started to undo Kyoko’s small side braid. 

“Your hair is so nice. Like a princess’s.”

“And what does that make yours? A queen? Your hair is elaborate enough to be a queens.” 

Celestia just made a noise- a little squeak of acknowledgement while she was running her fingers through Kyoko’s hair. 

“I need a brush.” She said, as she placed the black ribbon next to her on the bed sheet. 

Kyoko got up and went inside the bathroom. Her brush was an old semi family heirloom. It was something her grandmother had- and something her grandfather used on her own hair when she was younger. 

She sat back on her bed, giving the other girl the brush. Celestia went straight back to doing her hair- seemingly brushing her hair for what seemed like a long time. 

“They say brushing your hair one hundred times makes it shiny. That of course is using a bristle brush- more common in the eighteen hundreds but I like how the story goes. It’s very telling that a woman could do that before going to sleep. Only a woman of status would have time to do that.”

Kyoko laughed. Of course Celestia would know that. 

“You know a lot about ladies beauty regimens in the eighteen hundreds?”

Celestia playfully slapped at her shoulder. Kyoko felt her lift her hair up and section it. She started braiding slowly, and eventually she had two thick braids on either side of her hair. 

“What song is this, Kyoko?”

Celestia was playing with her wispy side strands now, and they were facing each other. Their faces seemed merely inches from each other. 

“I think it's Audrey Hepburn singing. So I think it's from one of her movies.”

“Her voice is pretty, too.” 

Celestia picked up her tea again. She seemed really nervous now. 

“I should go- it is getting late.” Celestia got up, straightening out her nightie and adjusting its straps. She put on her hair thing- ponytails? Kyoko didn’t know what to call them. 

She followed her to the door, waving goodbye as Celestia was exiting. The things bounced with each step she took- making Kyoko smile.

But then all of a sudden the other girl turned back- and kissed Kyoko on her lips. 

“Goodnight detective.”


End file.
